galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Armed forces of Edessa
Main page: Constitutional Monarchy of Edessa Overview The Armed Forces of Edessa (AFE) is the military force of Edessa. It consists of the Edessian Space Force(ESF), Army, Marines, Airforce, and the Office of Naval Intelligence. Icarus Faelin is the commander in chief of the armed forces. The marines are the main offensive ground force of Edessa. The Army is the main defensive ground force of Edessa. The Edessian Space Forces are the main force of Edessa in the inky black void of space. Military service in Edessa is compulsory and the military is often romantized in novels and in movies. They are seen as the protectors of Edessa and many want to join their ranks atleast temporarily. Most who join the military are only in for a year or two. And even then they are simply reserves and live normal civillian lives. Most of the time they do it to pay for college or some other educational venture. This is the story for the majority of people. But a small number goes into the active duty portion. Edessa's military capitol is Corinth, named after a fortress city in Greece back on what used to be Earth. Being the military capitol, Corinth has the most officer training schools, most military bases, most warship 'dry-docks', and the largest defense fleet after Edessa. Mining is more of a focus here than on Edessa, as Corinth has more rare minerals useful in building military hardware. This is the reason the planet was originally colonized by the TSF. The planet is currently orderly and crime is rare from the significant military garrison. When the TSE invaded the Verion Cluster, a TSE fleet hit Corinth. Corinth was the most heavily defended planet in Edessian space except for Edessa. But the numerous orbital platforms proved insufficient to stop the Terran craft. Most were turned into debris that rained on Corinth itself. It is unknown how many died, and only grisly estimates exist. The numbers run well into the hundreds of thousands. It would ultimately take years to clean up every single piece of debris. Edessa prides itself on being a trade empire, but the military still receives a large budget. The government says it is purely for defense. This is true, Edessa will more likely trade with an empire rather than try to go for war. Edessa weilds its military to defend its holdings and to protect its profits. Most citizens agree with this sentiment and pride themselves on knowing they have a military that will defend them. However, their support has weakened in recent times with the invasion. Recruitment Military service in Edessa is compulsury for all eligible citizens. Edessian citizens must serve in the reserves for six years. They become a reservist at the age of 17 in secondary school. Reservists can be called for active duty when needed. Otherwise reservists live ordinary civilian lives. Active duty and logistics personell between the ages of 17 and 36 are sought out by the Army. The marines look for recruits between the ages of 17 and 32. 17 and 36 for the Navy. 17 to 28 for the AirForce. 16 year olds can sign up early for the Future Legionnaires Program (FLP). After enlistment recruits go into basic training. After completing basic training they go into basic combat training. Schooling into their specific jobs follows BCT. The Schooling is called Advanced Individual Training. Instead of BCT, marines have Marine Combat Training. Many individuals go in as a Miles, or private. Higher educated people can join as an Immunis or Optio. Size Army *Peacetime Strength - 5,000,000 *Wartime Strength - 10,000,000 Marines *Peacetime Strength - 2,000,000 *Wartime Strength - 4,000,000 Ground Weapons *Xiphos Battle Rifle *Makhaira Assault Rifle *Doru Carbine *Hasta guided anti-tank missile launcher *Sarissa disposable RPG *Toxotes Marksman Rifle *Gladius Sidearm *Pugio Sidearm *Verutum sniper rifle *Pilum Anti-Material rifle *Zicas Infantry Support Weapon Ground Vehicles *Antaeus Main Battle Tank *Valkyrie MLRS *Hestia armored personel carrier *Hercules Self propelled artillery vehicle *Satyr LRV *Minotaur light APC *Metis Anti Air Chassis *Artemis Assault Gun *Perikles APC Variants Hestia Chassis *Athena command vehicle *Orpheus mortar carrier *Thanatos mobile gun system Operational Units *Army Group - 1,000,000 soldiers *Exercitus - 500,000 soldiers *Chiliarchy - 100,000 soldiers *Corpus - 20,000 Soldiers *Legion - 5,000 Soldiers *Cohort - 500 Soldiers *Century - 100 Soldiers *Lance - 50 Soldiers *Contubernium - 10 Soldiers Ranks (with modern day equivalents) *Strategos - General *Praetor - Major General *Dux - Lieutenant General *Imperator - Brigadier General *Legate - Colonel *Tribunus - Lieutenant Colonel *Castrorum - Major *Centurion - Captain *Optio - Lieutenant *Decurion - Sergeant *Signifer - Corporal *Immunis - Specialist *Miles - Private